


If I Was A Fool, Or You, A Thief

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Pain, sort of one-sided relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: Riki is dead.





	If I Was A Fool, Or You, A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I write something about Ai no Kusabi, and even though my n.1 OTP of this anime is Riki/Iason, I also ship Riki/Mimea (and Iason/Mimea too, to be honest xD), so I decided to write a short flashfiction in which Mimea discovers the death of her beloved Riki. I hope that you'll enjoy it and I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes, but English isn't my native language xD Enjoy!

_Riki is dead._

Those words resound in your head like an echo, leaving you broken and shattered like a piece of glass.

The first instinct you had when you heard them was to throw up everything you had in your stomach – not that it was much – and drown in it, like the scum you were told to be. At least you would have joined him in Heaven, or somewhere up there. But then you realized you couldn’t move at all. You were barely breathing: it was as if your life had been taken away the same moment you knew he was no longer alive.

Now, after a day – or a week, or a month, or a year, or a lifetime – you are still in the same conditions. You don’t eat, don’t drink, don’t talk. You’re a walking dead, more useless than ever, and the only thing you want to do is die. You can’t stand the possibility of not seeing him again. It was the only thing that kept you alive during those terrible months following the night you two made love. It destroys you to know that he won’t walk again for the same streets you see every damn morning when you wake up in the dirty place you have been brought after the shame you provoked to that powerful Blondie of whom Riki was the Pet.

Now, every single time you look outside the small window in your room, you can’t see Tanagura anymore. There’s just a desert place, full of phantoms and shadows who pass in front of your eyes without noticing you – _he did, he noticed you, he saved you_.

There’s nothing you can do to bring him back. He’s gone forever and he left you in this horrible society all alone, dealing with monsters who have the same shapes as men. But you can’t blame him for that: he chose to help you when he had the chance, and you’re sure he’ll help you again from up above. One day, your pain will end, and it’ll be because of him.


End file.
